Hannah Davis
Hannah Davis is an arson investigator for the Arson Bureau of the New York State Department of Justice. History In the early 1990s, Hannah Davis was the investigator assigned to determine the cause of the fire at the Church of Jesus Christ, Joker which resulted in the deaths of several jokers, including the Mighty Wurlitzer, a gigantic immobile joker who served as the church's pipe organ. During the course of her investigation Hannah discovered the fire at the church was not merely an isolated incident of arson, but part of a larger organized conspiracy of anti-Wild Card bigots known as Card Sharks. Interviews with a variety of witnesses began to reveal an interconnected web of murder, sabotage, and corruption extending into the highest levels of government and law-enforcement. Hannah's pursuit of the Card Shark angle resulted in the loss of her job and the sullying of her reputation as a sober, hard working investigator. Hannah eventually sought out the help of Senator Gregg Hartmann, mistakenly believing the man to be as altruistic and heroic as his public image. During the course of their joint investigation, a relationship developed between the two. Shortly after appearing on a special live broadcast of the popular talk show, Peregrine's Perch, where Hannah and Sen. Hartmann took their findings to the public, the pair were targeted for elimination by the Card Sharks. Hartmann was jumped into the caterpillar-like body of a joker, but managed to escape execution. Unfortunately, the imposter in Hartmann's body discredited Hannah and her investigation before being murdered by one of the senator's enemies. Shattered by Hartmann's betrayal and subsequent murder, Hannah went underground with the help of several jokers, including Charles Dutton and the Oddity. Card Shark operatives within the Department of Justice authorized April Harvest to conduct a raid of Dutton's Famous Bowery Wild Card Dime Museum with the assistance of Reflector in order to apprehend Hannah and anyone aiding and abetting her flight from "justice." Hannah was eventually convinced of Hartmann's identity and the pair fled New York with the assistance of Charon, an aquatic joker that formerly served as a submersible transport to the Rox. Arriving at an airfield in New Jersey, Hannah and Hartmann fled the country in a plane piloted by Gary Bushorn, a deuce who owed Hartmann a favor. Upon arriving in Northern Ireland, Hannah and her friend fell in with the Twisted Fists and risked being implicated in the terrorists' violent plot to draw attention to the Card Sharks and the Black Trump. Ultimately, Hannah followed the trail of violence to Jerusalem where the Card Sharks sought to release the Black Trump and the Twisted Fists sought to detonate a nuclear warhead in retaliation. Conquering his own baser instincts, Hartmann refrained from using his diminished, but still active, powers of emotional manipulation and sacrificed himself instead of Hannah to prevent the successful detonation of the warhead. Not much is known of Hannah's life after her return to the U.S. at the completion of her adventures. Appearance Hannah is an attractive Caucasian female with long blonde hair and a shapely figure. Personality Hannah is a dedicated friend, an opponent of racism in all its forms, and a champion of justice even at a cost to herself. Originally somewhat naive and trusting of the establishment, Hannah becomes very shrewd and a good judge of character during the course of her investigation. Though firmly opposed to discrimination against jokers, Hannah was unable to make herself have sex with her lover, Senator Hartmann, after he became a joker himself. Hannah felt guilty and admitted it wasn't "fair," but could not resume a physical relationship with him. Trivia *Hannah is one of the few nat protagonists throughout the Wild Cards series. Selected Reading * * Category:POV characters